


When galaxies collide

by GayAsDumbledore



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I just really love stars okay?, M/M, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Universe aesthetic, simon is bold wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsDumbledore/pseuds/GayAsDumbledore
Summary: normal - university -auBaz and Simons are students at university and are both a bit distracted by the other.





	When galaxies collide

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy Snowbaz with a rapidly changing POV.
> 
> As always: Simon and Baz don't belong to me. Please note that English is not my native language, so excuse possible mistakes.

**Baz**

The way he looks at me is irritating.  
His eyes never seem to leave me. They’re following me through the room, a solid blue wall. Blue as crayons. They're extraordinarily ordinary.

I try not to let him notice how he unnerves me. I try to ignore him and his stupidly blue eyes. His tawny skin and his unruly curls. Everything about him is golden and so bright that it looks like he belongs in space. Somewhere far away. Definitely not here. 

**Simon**

This boy looks like he belongs to another planet. His skin is an indescribable mixture of reds and browns and it shimmers like pixie dust. His hair is dark and way longer than mine and it falls over his shoulders, framing his face, making it look at least a bit softer. Because his cheekbones are sharp and his eyes are hard and he scowls all the time. 

He should make me feel uncomfortable. I should be scared by him.  
But I’m not.  
He seems to be drawing me in. I can’t stop watching him, how he moves around. He talks to no one and no one talks to him. Does he feel alone? It seems like there are galaxies between me and him.

**Baz**

I finally know where he belongs. He’s the sun that is missing in the galaxy I call my life. He completes my very own sun-system. He still hasn’t stopped looking at me.  
And when I hear people slowly leaving the room, I decide that I should be brave once in my life.

I turn and look at him. Right into his ridiculously blue eyes.  
My breath catches and for a moment, he is all that I can see. He’s the centre of my everything. He’s every nice thing I can think of. 

But then he looks away and the moment is broken.

**Simon**

His grey eyes seem to have unsettled something deep inside of me. Something I was afraid do wake, something I never wanted to think about. He’s still holding my gaze and it hurts, looking at his face hurts. It makes me think of how much I want to talk to him, screw his intimidating looks.

So I break the eye-contact.  
Then I stand up.  
And start to make my way towards him.

**Baz**

Within seconds he’s in front of me, making my stomach turn. I can’t name the look on his face. Is he angry because I stared at him? Shouldn’t I be the one who’s angry?  
But then he interrupts my thoughts by saying: “You don’t talk to anyone.”  
It surprises me. It’s not even a question, it’s a simple statement. What am I supposed to answer to this? I don’t want to scare him away; he’s even more beautiful up close.

“That’s none of your fucking business.”  
Oh great.

**Simon**

He spits out a rude answer, but I can’t really blame him, since my question was probably the least eloquent thing I could have said.

“Well,” I stutter, trying to regain my composure. “I just wanted to ask if I could sit with you.”

There’s a flicker of something in his eyes and I hope that he’ll say yes.

**Baz**

This boy is going to be the death of me. Now that he's standing right in front of me, I can see that his face is sprinkled with tiny freckles. There's an edge of one of his teeth missing, which makes him look way younger. He's making me feel sick. But the good kind.

He asked if he could sit with me and if I weren't so absolutely incompatible with human beings, I would have said yes by now. But I still haven't answered his question and he's still looking up at me with his blue eyes, chewing on his plump bottom lip. 

Before I can think too much about this, I feel my mouth opening.

**Simon**

“If you insist,” he mumbles and for a moment, I'm worried that he's irritated by me and is just surrendering because he wants me to stop talking. But then he shoots me a half-smile and it feels like gravity has lost its hold on me. 

I smile back at him, already planning to tell Penny all of this as soon as I enter our flat. Although he seemed so far away at first, almost like he lived on another planet, I can't feel the galaxies dividing us any more. Now we're circling around each other. As if he's as focused on me as I am on him.

But then he frowns.

**Baz**

He beams at me and I can't help but try to memorize all of his expression, in case I'm not seeing it again. Or at least, not directed at me.

We're both silent for a moment, standing in the middle of the empty room and staring at each other. Then I remember that I don't even know his name.  
His face falls when I stop smiling and I immediately want to comfort him, tell him that I didn't change my mind, that I'm just thinking, but I'm not exactly known to be empathic in public.

“What's your name?” I ask, cringing internally at how emotionless my voice sounds.  
He relaxes, ruffling his curls as his smile returns.  
“Simon. Simon Snow.”

Oh well, at least we both have ridiculous names.

**Simon**

He grins when he hears my name, and I immediately feel self-conscious. My name is one of the things I will never not be embarrassed about.

I have already opened my mouth to say something when he cuts me off.

“Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you. Would be a bit hypocritical if you consider that my name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. You can call me Baz though.”

I snort, feeling relieved. His name is as extraordinary as he is and even though there's no way I'm going to remember all of it, I still like it. It sort of fits him.

**Baz**

My stomach does a somersault when Simon says, “We match, I guess.”

We do not match, we absolutely don't. But that doesn't stop me from trying.

**Author's Note:**

> find my gay ass on tumblr
> 
> https://gayasdumbledore.tumblr.com/


End file.
